Story:Kings of Strife/Tyrants
The Magic of the Tyrant is the central form of magic in Kings of Strife and its respective sequels/materials. It is a technique drawn from humanity's ancient history with magic and enhanced intelligence; after thousands of years removed from magic knowledge because of various wars and disasters, the Tyrant magic became locked away within the seven Crystals, and now it can only be unlocked/harnessed through contact with said Crystal(s). The Crystals The Seven Crystals are ancient creations that exist as physical manifestations of pure magic. As a result, they cannot be destroyed, will never naturally fade away, and can be sensed by those sensitive to the Magic of the Tyrant. They also have the power to draw out innate magic abilities, which is why they are crucial for the rebirth of magic within humanity. List of Crystals ;Wind: One of the Crystals of the Elements. Manifests as sensitivity with the air and organic speed. Sapphire blue. Chosen Hero: S. Crono Silverius ;Sea: One of the Crystals of the Elements. Manifests as sensitivity with water and organic shifting within forms of mater. Sea green. Chosen Hero: Vainia Sestrum. ;Flame: One of the Crystals of the Elements. Manifests as sensitivity with fire and organic energy. Fire red. Chosen Hero: Vik Hyusei. ;Terra: One of the Crystals of the Elements. Manifests as sensitivity with the earth and organic livelihood. Wood brown. ;Dreams: One of the Crystals of the Soul. Manifests as bonding with the positive parts of one's personality. Violet purple. ;Lust: One of the Crystals of the Soul. Manifests as bonding with the neutral/ambitious parts of one's personality. Golden. ;Hatred: One of the Crystals of the Soul. Manifests as bonding with the negative parts of one's personality. Diamond silver. Known Techniques All Users *Agility of the Tyrant - A natural boosting of one's reflexes and bodily functions. Most commonly manifests as enhanced combat ability. Usually it takes years to fully master and take advantage of. *Eyes of the Tyrant - A uniform changing of one's eyes; iris colors all become bright, iridescent golden, and one's pupils disappear. Initially manifests in one eye, but can transfer to both with more experience and manifestation of magical power. The Eye(s) are very important in that they gift all users with two main abilities: Futuresight and Magicsight. ::Futuresight - The user has enhanced vision that extends to them being able to see far distances, see much better in the dark, and even see fast-moving objects with much better perception than normal eyes. In advanced, refined cases, this even creates a predictive ability (hence the 'future') that allows one to see what a focused object will be doing in the next few seconds, due to advanced brain processing and magical vision. Although anyone can train their eyes to bring about this ability, they must have very high physical abilities to be able to act or react to these visions usefully. This extension of futuresight depends heavily on one's mastery of the Tyrant Eyes; for example, one with two TEs cannot predict the actions of an enemy with two TEs, but they can use it against someone with only one (or someone without any, to a much higher degree). ::Magicsight - The user can manifest unique magical effects from the magic sensitivity their eyes bring them, and have an advantage when it comes to seeing or understanding other people's said abilities. Said abilities are largely unique or tied to a single person's powers, but less specific abilities can be learned by multiple people with extensive training. *Healing of the Tyrant - A natural boosting of one's natural regeneration and health. Usually one of the very first beneficial effects of proximity to a Crystal or one with large Tyrant abilities. Although this ability can become exponentially more powerful with Tyrant training, it cannot protect against or heal from lethal injuries such as decapitation, extreme disembowelment, or the stopping of one's heart. *Strength of the Tyrant - A natural boosting of one's physical strength and endurance. Usually the first beneficial effect of proximity to a Crystal or one with large Tyrant abilities. Specializations *Blood of the Tyrant - Skeletal - H4: H4's most favored ability, this allows him to control the brain of recently dead people by holding power over the blood in their nervous system. As a result, they act as his puppets, but they cannot think or speak. The sooner he takes control of the person, the more articulate they can be. This is unusable on living people. ::Blood of the Tyrant - Mental: A very elaborate and taxing ability. By using his Tyrant abilities over a period of time and usurping control of a living person's blood, he can access their mind and influence their behavior. To its extreme, he can use it to alter or even erase memories. *Flame of the Tyrant - Hyusei: Channeling the power of the Flame Crystal, Vik gains the ability to generate black flames that burn through anything until the target he focuses on is completely eradicated. This is extremely dangerous, and Vik does not even use it until he has control over it. Notably the flames do not harm the one who summons them, so it is possible for Vik to summon them on himself and have an unending weapon or armor that destroys anything it touches. Although this is an elemental ability, and thus can be learned by anyone in contact with its corresponding Crystal, only Vik has the ability to create the eternal flames; any other user would only summon normal ones. *Form of the Tyrant - V8: Channeling the power of the Sea Crystal, the Vapor Knight gains the ability to alter her molecular structure. Whilst using this ability, her chain weapons disappear and simply hover about her as sharp tendrils of black gas. ::Vapor Form: V8 takes on a form of misty water vapor, making her intangible to attacks. She can still speak and move about in this form, but cannot attack physically; however, she has the power to make her gas acidic to touch, making it very hazardous to come in contact with. ::Liquid Form: Perhaps the most taxing of her abilities, V8 uses the Liquid form to take over any body of water. Must be used in conjunction with an outside source of water. ::Solid Form: V8's default form. Can be mixed with either of the previous forms to be simultaneous intangible and physically present. *Illusion of the Tyrant - Ocular - C0: Perhaps C0's most favored method of attack, she can induce illusions in anyone who makes eye contact with her while she has both Tyrant Eyes (as long as said person doesn't have any T.E. themselves). Said illusions can be anything, from mental torture to a pleasurable dream to a nightmare that instantly removes consciousness. These illusions can only be broken by T.E. wielders with strong willpower. ::Illusion of the Tyrant - Manifest: C0's main form of offense. She summons a sword and a bow out of pure dream energy, and these weapons are as sharp as steel. To fire her bow, she summons reality portals and 'fires' similar ethereal arrows. Potentially, she can manifest anything she wishes into existence. Can be exponentially taxing, although the bodies of Serpent Knights have been specifically bred to handle the Tyrant abilities. ::Illusion of the Tyrant - Reality Alter: The ultimate power of the Dream Crystal, this is the ability to change reality as one sees fit. The possibilities here are literally endless. *Script of the Tyrant - Sestrum: Also known as 'runes'. Although Vainia learns of it before acquiring the Tyrant Eyes, it is indeed a magical ability that is only possible due to her natural sensitivity to magic. With this versatile ability, she can summon all sorts of weapons or circles with verbal commands and willpower. Once she gains TE powers, the effectiveness and range of her runes grows exponentially. *Skin of the Tyrant - P7: *Wind of the Tyrant - Silverius: Channeling the power of the Wind Crystal, Silverius slowly gains control over the winds. Being a basic elemental ability, this can truthfully be learned by anyone with enough training and study. Silverius usually uses this power to move quickly or harden wind into a compressed space that he uses for a blade or a barrier. Unrevealed Techniques WARNING!! The abilities listed below have NOT YET been revealed in Kings of Strife, so proceed with caution in regards to SPOILERS!! *Armor of the Tyrant - N2: *Absolution of the Tyrant - K99: One of the ultimate manifestations of the Tyrant Magic that exists because of The King's millenia-long life. Originally it is simply an extremely powerful version of simple futuresight, to the extent that the King/the Leader could see "all" of the world's future, but after the Raising and the King's transmutation to a new, more powerful body, it has reached its apex and peak power. At this point the Absolution of the Tyrant shows its true power by completely blackening the King's sclera, and it gifts him with two distinct abilities: Absolute Destruction and Absolute Creation. As one can assume, AD allows him to destroy anything he focuses on for 5 seconds, and AC allows him to create anything he wishes by focusing on an empty area for 5 seconds. *Baptism of the Tyrant - Keshir: A powerful ability that allows him to 'baptize' himself, thus erasing his 'sins', which are anything about himself that he wishes. Most commonly used to 'erase' wounds or movements, allowing for quick regeneration or otherwise impossible movements. Quite powerful; can also be used on other people, but requires exponentially more energy/power. ::Canon of the Tyrant: A weaker version of Baptism that only allows Keshir to force his movement erasure to become 'law' of the world. He can no longer repair his body or use the ability on anyone else. *Breath of the Tyrant - Alstromya: Power over ice. *Evasion of the Tyrant - Sestrum: A unique ability that manifests due to Sanadus only ever being able to use one Tyrant Eye. It allows him to evade any attack that he focuses on with his TE by making himself ethereal, almost as if he were putting on an illusion to the world/the attack. Can be quite taxing. *Evolution of the Tyrant - K99, Crono Silverius: A natural occurrence that appears once a user has completely mastered their aspect of the Tyrant abilities. It is the end result of the human gene merging and becoming one with magic after an extended absence; it usually manifests as permanent Tyrant Eyes and the appearance of translucent, skeletal wings. The wings can be summoned at will after their initial appearance. *Light of the Tyrant - ???: An ability that super-specializes the fluorescence of the Tyrant Eyes in order to cause a quick and powerful flash of light. At higher powers, it can be blinding. With extreme use, it can rapidly lead to degradation of eyesight. *Nihilism of the Tyrant - Sestrum: A bastardized form of the Absolution of the Tyrant that exists because of Noltia's choice to only ever use one of her Tyrant Eyes. It manifests as half of the Absolution - the destruction half. Thus the Nihilism of the Tyrant allows Noltia to, theoretically, destroy or erase anything she focuses her energy on. A lesser, but equally lethal, form of this is in her trademark "Meaningless!" attack, in which she erases the soul of something organic. This causes it to die without any physical wounds or causes of death. It is unknown if she can ever use the true Absolution of the Tyrant. *Volt of the Tyrant - ???: Control of electricity by super-charging one's nerves and electrical signals in their blood. This has the ability to make someone immune or even absorbing of effects of electricity (to a point), and by spilling their own blood they can also cause electrical damage to people.